I'm Just a Stranger
by Serenity Uzimatsu
Summary: Three mysterious figures show up outside of Station Square and it seems that their looking for Sonic and the gang. What could they want with them and more importantly who are they? What side could they be on? ON HIATUS CURRENTLY
1. Prologue

**A/N:Hello. This is my first Sonic fanfic! I hope you all like it. If there is anything wrong please tell me! Please R&R! Thank you and enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic the hedgehog, only the plot and my three OC's! Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

_

* * *

_

The wind blew softly near the hill just out of Station Square. Three lone figures stood, peering at the city that awaited them.

The tallest of the group grew a large smile that spread across her muzzle. "Well," The fuchsia hedgehog said, "what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" She punched the air excitedly.

"Chao, chao!" The small chao next to her squealed and circled the group.

The smallest and youngest member, a tan mouse with azure hair, giggled. "I can't wait!". Together, the mouse and hedgehog looked toward their friend, a black, gray and red, two-tailed wolf. A smirk spread on wolf's muzzle, creasing the mask on it's face.

"Let's go." The wolf said. With a simple nod, they all dispersed. All three of them neared Station Square, smiles of anticipation on their faces, looking forward to what awaited them in this new city...

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this is my first attempt at a Sonic the hedgehog fanfic. I hoped you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think about it! Thank you! I apologize if it's too short, I'll try to make the chapters longer!**


	2. Strangers

Chapter 2: Strangers...

**A/N: Here's the second Chapter! Again I apologize if it is too short! Please R&R. The beginning is in Amy's POV. Thank you and Enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does. I only own my three OC's and the plot._

::Amy's POV::

"Hi, Tails!" I said, barging into his house,

"Hi, Amy. What's up?" The small kitsune asked.

"Have you seen Sonic?" I asked, looking around for any signs of my beloved.

"No, Amy, I haven't . At leas not today." Tail sighed.

"Oh." My face fell slightly. "Okay. Well, I'll see you later!" I waved to hom, running out in search of my darling Sonic. "Oh, Sonic..." I sighed, before getting onto the train.

I exited the train, scanning the area quickly. "Hm... Oh where, oh where can my sonic be?" I said tapping my chin with my pointer finger.

I started trotting into the city. The sidewalks were busltiing eith business, making me walk slowly. A familiar figure ahead of my caught my eye.

"Hey, Shadow!" I shouted as jogged over to him, hand in the air, waving.

"...Rose..." Shadow acknowledged me.

"What are you up to?

"...Nothing."

"Oh... Okay, well - KYAA!" I screamed as a sudden wind rushed past, pushing me back as I held my dress down.

"What?" Shadow looked towards the direcion the wind went. I looked as well.

"Huh?" I gasped as I saw a black, red and gray blur. "Hey wait up!" I yelled, rushing after him. Why was I always left behind?

::Shadow's POV::

That blur was fast, almost faster then I! I sped up on my air shoes in order to catch up with them, People continually got in my way, making me lose sight of the blur, slowly but surely.

I picked up my pace, I will catch whoever was that blur. Soon enough, I was closer to that person. Gray and Black fur with two tails. Their face was covered by a mask so I couldn't tell what gender they were. 'Almost there' I thought, stretching my arm out in an attempt to grab them.

"What-?" The figure said, looking back at me. Their eyes narrowed and they sped up.

"Damn!" I shouted and went faster. I was keeping up with them, that is until a familiar, annoying voice called me.

"Hey, Shaddie!" The annoying blue hedgehog said, keeping up with me. I glared at him to go away. "What'cha doing?". Apparently it didn't work.

"I'm busy!" I told him and looked back at the direction of the blur. It wasn't anywhere in sight. I skidded to a stop. "What?"

"What happened, Shaddie?" Sonic asked. I death-glared him and grunted as another familiar voice came.

"Sonic!" Amy Rose shouted, rushing towards us.

"Uh-oh!" Sonic's eyes widened and he turned around, preparing to mke a run or it. Unfortunately for him, Rose sprung up and hugged him from behind, right before he had a chance to run away.

"I got you my darling, Sonic! Marry me!" She said, nearly choking him with her hug. "Oh, Shadow!" She said, after finally noticing I was there, and let go of her hold on Sonic. I smirked as he gasped for air. "Did you catch whoever that blur was?"

Shaking my head, I glared again at Sonic, the reason why I lost sight of the blur. "Oh... I wonder who it could be..." Rose said, a slightly worried expression on her face.

"What blur?" Sonic asked after he regained his breath. Amy began to tell him about the event...

::Stranger(s) POV::

"Sonic, Shadow and Amy... They seem like very interesting people! I wonder who else..." The blur that Shadow tried to catch laughed, "Don't you think, Bianca? Lousy? Stai?"

"Yup!" The small tan mouse with azure hair, Lousy said.

"Same here!" Bianca, the fuchsia hedgehog agreed

"Chao. chao!" Stai, the small chao cheered.

The gray wolf smiled, after removing their mask. She looked down at the three hedgehogs, from the building she was perched on.

"So now what, Anyela?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah! What's next, An-Ye?" Lousy chimed in.

"Find more of them, of course!" Anyela smirked. "Report back here when you're done, go!"

With that Bianca, Stai and Lousy departed, leeaving behind their leader. "Yes, interesting people indeed..." Anyela murmured to herself before disappearing.

**A/N: Okay! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please tell me what you think about it so far! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Tails and Cream

**A/N: Okay here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Thank you!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does. I only own the plot and my three OC's._

::Lousy's POV::

"Report back here when you're done, go!" Anyela said. With that I jumped the buildings, until there were less humans in the area.

Carefully I climbed the fire escape to the ground and got out of the alleyway. "Here I go!" I cheered, stretching my arms, then began walking the busy city streets.

I walked for awhile, the scenery around me changing into that of a residential area. "Where are the interesting people?" I sighed, bored of my mission. I didn't quit though, because then Anyela would be sad and I didn't like when either of my family members or teammates were sad.

I walked on,until I heard a voice. "Let's go, Cheese! Tails and Miss Amy are going to play with us today!" A female voice said. She sounded like she wa around my age. I walked silently in the direction she was going until I decided it would be easier to follow her while on the roofs. I was slightly disappointed while following her, because I heard her mention cheese, but I didn't see any with her. All I saw was a chao, but at least she had something I liked.

I followed the orange and cream colored rabbit for awhile until she finally stopped in front of a house with a garage. She went into the garage. "Tails!" she called.

"Oh hi, Cream!" Hi Cheese." A male voice, also around my age, said. I guessed he was name 'Tails' and the female was 'Cream'. Silently I hopped off the roof and peaked inside.

The rabbit was chatting happily to a small, yellow fox, with... Two tails? "He has two tails, just like An-Ye!" I said out loud, causing them to turn around. Quickly I hid myself, hoping they didn't see me.

"What was that?" Tails asked

"I don't know, but we better get going. Miss Amy should be waiting for us." Cream urged Tails to hurry up a bit.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese cheered.

"Okay, okay." Tails sighed, walking out with Cream and Cheese after locking his garage.

I sighed in relief, they hadn't seen me. A smile crept onto my muzzle. I had found two interesting people and a chao. An-Ye was going to be very happy with me! "Yay!" I squealed silently to myself and began running back to the meeting point, being careful not to be seen by my discoveries...


	4. Knuckles and Rouge

Knuckles and Rogue

**A/N: The third chapter! Like always enjoy! Please R&R and tell me your thoughts! Thank you!**

_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does! I olnly own the plot of my story and my three OC's.

::Bianca's POV::

"Report back here when you're done, go!" An-Ye said. With that I grabbed my chao, Stai and headed off in the opposite direction of Lou-lou. I hopped off the building when I saw there were a lesser amount of people in the area.

"Here I go!" I mumbled, hopping off the sides of the buildings. Stai floated after me. Luckily for me, I landed safely on the ground with no one noticing me. So far so good.

For awhile I jogged in search of "interesting" people, as An-Ye would call them. It was fun to play with them and get inside their heads, at least watching it was. The outcomes were usually good though, being that we were only joking and playing around. Travelling gets boring sometimes.

"Stai, do you see anyone?" I called to my chao.

"Chao…" She said, shaking her tiny head sadly.

"Take your time An-Ye is paitient." I said, patting her head. This chao can be so serious when it came to An-Ye's missions…

As we walked, the scenery began to change into a more tropical-like background. My eyes widened, "Awesome!" I near yelled. I punched the air happily, excited. I had a feeling I was going to meet some really interesting people here.

The more I walked the denser the trees became and the harder the floor became. "Hm…" I mused looking around me. Finally I decided to scale a nearby tree, both cover and for fun.

When I finally made it to the top I heard a faint argument.

"Where do you think you're going?" A male's voice said.

"Where else? I'm going to see MY emerald!" A female's voice barked.

"YOUR emerald? HA! Yeah right, Rouge!" The male boomed.

"Gr… I'll show you, Knuckles, the girl, I guessed named Rouge, growled.

"I'd like to see you try, bat girl." Knuckles returned the growl.

Meanwhile I was slowly creeping closer to get a look at them. When I was finally close enough, I saw a red echidna with dreads and an ivory bat with a huge chest.

I tired getting closer, to get a better look but, I was as close as I was going to get today. Still I tried.

The branch I stood on top of began to crack.

"Who's there?" Knuckles and Rouge both roared, looking all around the, searching for me. My eyes went were wide as I began to panic. Instinctively, I threw my large hood over my head; covering it as the branch finally broke under the pressure I put on it.

I fell.

Down to the ground I went, Stai tumbling down after me. I caught her in mid-air and curled into a protective ball, shielding my chao from the impact.

Dust rose when my body collided with the hard ground. I could hear Knuckles and Rouge cough, trying to wave away the air of dust surrounding them.

My body ached as I uncoiled myself from it's protective ball form I made around Stai. I shook my head and began to crawl away from the two. Stai realized what I was trying to do and followed my lead, throwing some dust into the air every now and then, until we were a good while away.

"What the?" I heard the two shout faintly as I made my get away. We head back to the place An-Ye told us to meet back at.


End file.
